There is Light
by MaddLuv
Summary: Jamie Greene is a new born vampire. Now she has to live this complicated life she mistakenly chose, when all she wanted was love and a feeling of completion. With two paths before her, she learns how strong she must become to survive.
1. Chapter 1

There is Light

Chapter 1

There was nothing, nothing going through my head my head but the pain. The transformation of my body was excruciating. The venom pulsed through my veins, mixing with my blood. Bones, muscle, flesh, strengthening. My senses sharpening. My body became an alien creature to me, and the only thing that made sense was the pain.

No thought of my life before this point. My mother, my sister and I, growing up in our small, cozy house, in that small, cozy town. Nothing of my friends and classmates. No memories of laughing with my mom on the couch, Christmas with my family, or sitting by the pond with my friends. Not even anything of the mysterious boy, so beautiful, who offered me the promise of love and life forever.

Just the pain… An eternity of fire through my body. Or so it seemed. I started to feel something other than the excruciating pain and I realised it might finally be over. Coherent thoughts began to form in my head. I knew I just had to wait a little longer.

The fire began to recede quicker than I thought it would. First on the outer reaches of my body, then slowly moving inwards. Oh… oh my… it was over. I opened my eyes. My first thought upon waking was:

My name is Jamie Greene, and I am a vampire.


	2. My Awakening

**A/N- I've been told the first part of this chapter is like Breaking Dawn, but meh, it ties into the rest of the story. Thanks for the comments everyone! Love the support. You are life!!!**

**P.S. - I also just want to say that I'm not going to use any characters from Twilight, but the vampirisms are pretty much based off of Stephenie Meyer's vampires.**

Chapter 2- My Awakening

The bright sunlight was the first thing I saw. This was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was almost as if I could see each individual ray, and every colour it contained. It felt strangely cool and relaxing.

I had never been one for the sun. I've always preferred to sit outside in the rain and watch those glistening drops fall. The way the rain had felt on my skin then was almost the way the sun felt right now.

Through my amazement with the sunlight, I had totally forgotten something very important. The thought slowly began to crawl its way into the front of my mind. _Aren't vampires _(it seemed weird to think of myself that way) _afraid of the sun? _This thought made me spring to my feet and look around.

My brain was barely able to register those movements. It all seemed to go to fast. As soon as I realised what just happened, I was instantly shocked. This speed was astounding.

"Different, isn't it?"

_That voice, oh that voice_, it was the most beautiful and entrancing thing I had ever heard. My head turned toward the owner of that voice, and there he was.

All my fuzzy memories of him came shooting back. The day we first met, at my friend's party in the woods. He was just standing there, on the outskirts of the crowd, leaning against a tree. He had looked so beautiful, and so… dangerous. Even in the dark, I could see his eyes. They were a red colour, shocking, but it kind of fit in with the group I was with. His coal black hair and pale skin helped him fit into the group as well.

You see, despite the fact that I was an inwardly happy and content person; I was kind of an emo kid. My interests in music, clothes and people helped me fit into that group. I never thought it was weird. I like dark clothes and heavy make up; they made things interesting. Poetry was always something I loved as well, just not the "_darkness evades my heart" _kinda poetry.

He had been standing there, leaning against a tree, just outside the crowd of people. He didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. Me being me, I had to introduce myself. When he turned his red tinged gaze onto me, I almost fell over; because it was then I got a really good look at him. Everything was perfect. His hair, falling just the right way into his eyes; his nose, angular, but subtle; his lips were the perfect size, if not a little pale. He was tall to, but obviously packing some muscle under his shirt.

He had looked up at me with some recognition in his eyes, as if he had just found someone, or something, he was looking for. He was so beautiful; I couldn't resist flirting just a little bit with him.

I regret the decision more than anything in my life.


End file.
